Rindu
by k3rtia
Summary: Tuhan, bila aku boleh meminta sesuatu kini, aku rela melepaskan apapun, bahkan kehidupanku di kehidupan berikutnya. Aku ingin hidup.Agar wanita yang kini kutatap wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata ini tetap tersenyum.  FFC  A Fic from the OST Video / Song


Fic untuk infantrum challenge dari **Shiue –Fa chan**. Thanks untuk challenge-nya, Shiue.

Sesuai ketentuan challenge, memakai lagu **Utakata Hanabi **yang merupakan ED dari Naruto Shippuden

Fic ini **canon**, dan seperti fic Hakuouki saya yang sebelumnya, **minim dialog**, dan **gombal**.

Selamanya, Hakuouki hanya milik **Idea Factory**. Salahkan Kazuki Yone-sensei dengan artworknya yang luar biasa, sampe saya kesengsem.

* * *

><p><strong>Rindu<strong>

**oleh Vienny**

Entah sejak kapan, aku mulai melihat purnama dan bintang-bintang kecil di langit laksana permadani luar biasa yang dahulu kusebut malam, kini sebagai siang. Entah sejak kapan, aku mulai melihat mentari yang hangat dan sinarnya menyengat yang dahulu kusebut siang, kini sebagai malam.

Entah sejak kapan, aku berubah. Kini aku bukan makhluk hidup, tetapi aku juga belum mati. Aku bukan manusia, tetapi bukan iblis ataupun malaikat.

Aku tinggal dan menapak pada bumi, tetapi sama sekali tak merasa bahwa keberadaanku diterima di sini.

Ochimizu sudah merubah segalanya dari hidupku.

Fleksibelitas-ku menurun kala siang. Aku hanya bisa bergerak ketika petang turun ke dunia. Karena seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, kini segalanya jungkir balik bagiku.

Makanan tak lagi mengenyangkanku. Karena kini yang mengenyangkanku hanya darah. Kukira, aku sudah menjadi vampir –makhluk takhayul konyol itu.

Luka tak lagi menyakitkan bagiku. Ia hanyalah sesuatu kurang penting yang nantinya akan menguar sendirinya dengan cepat. Ia hanyalah sesuatu sambil lalu yang tak perlu dipedulikan. Jika aku mempedulikannya, maka aku akan melupakan alasan mengapa eksistensiku diubah menjadi sedemikian rupa.

Tetapi ada beberapa hal yang tak akan pernah berubah.

Beberapa hal ini mengakar pada satu hal. Lebih tepatnya, satu perasaan.

Sejak beberapa waktu lalu, dalam gejolak perang, dalam dentuman senjata, suatu perasaan muncul dalam hatiku. Ia berbisik manis dalam tidurku, bernyanyi dalam kesadaranku, melonjak-lonjak dalam hatiku. Membuatku gila saja. Dan setiap kali aku berdekatan dengan seseorang, ia jadi makin gila saja. Seolah sebuah makhluk kecil dengan tombak memukul-mukul kepalaku dengan genderang bahagia.

Parahnya lagi, seseorang itu seolah tak menyadari keadaanku. Ia malah tersenyum, ada di sisiku. Tak peduli berulang kali aku mengusirnya.

Yukimura Chizuru-lah biang masalah ini.

Awalnya, Yukimura bukan apa-apa untukku. Ia hanyalah sesuatu yang harus diisolasi akibat tanpa sengaja mengetahui rahasia kami, para rasetsu. Kadang, aku menganggapnya merepotkan. Membawa masalah.

Tetapi itu bukan apa-apa dibanding pengorbanannya.

Selama perang berlangsung, ia yang seorang wanita muda yang cantik dan menarik, seharusnya ia bisa mengundurkan diri dari kegiatan mengekori-ku. Ia bisa menikah dengan Shogun sekalipun. Hal itu tak mustahil. Mengingat ia adalah oni wanita dari klan terpandang.

Tetapi ia meninggalkan semua itu. Meninggalkan ajakan Kaoru Nagumo –kakak kembarnya. Ia tetap ada di sisiku. Tanpa gentar dengan bahaya maut yang mengintai setiap saat jantungnya berdegup. Bahkan ia memberikan darahnya untukku yang hina dina ini ketika aku kumat. Darah seorang oni yang sangat berharga.

Aku selalu berusaha untuk mengusirnya. Aku selalu berusaha untuk menjauhkannya dariku. Aku telah memantapkan hati untuk menjauhkannya dariku. Karena aku tahu, bersamaku, dia tak punya masa depan. Aku akan mati, dan aku tak bisa ada dalam keabadian yang dimilikinya. Benci aku mengakuinya, tetapi lebih baik ia bersama Kazama Chikage.

Tetapi, ketika aku menatap lurus ke dalam kedua bola mata cokelatnya, aku bukan apa-apa. Pertahananku runtuh seketika. Karena yang terpancar dari mata itu adalah tekad baja yang luar biasa dan ketulusan hati. Kesiapan hati yang luar biasa sudah ia tancapkan sebagai fondasi awal.

Kini, ketika aku bertarung, aku selalu dilanda ketakutan akan kematian dan luka. Takut. Bahwasanya luka mampu memperpendek hidupku yang sudah pendek ini. Dan aku takkan mampu melihat senyum itu di wajahnya.

Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu? Kenapa benang merah takdir sedemikian kejamnya. Kita berdua adalah salah satu marionette yang diombang-ambingkan dalam lautan kehidupan. Dalam perahu kita berlabuh di kegelapan.

Kini aku sudah tak ada dalam kegelapan lagi. Karena aku telah menemukanmu sebagai lenteraku.

Apakah aku lelaki yang sedemikian kuat dan ditakuti ini adalah seorang pengecut? Surat-surat cinta yang kugoreskan dengan pena, berdebu dalam kotak kayu yang entah kutinggalkan dimana. Ketika berhadapan dengannya, seolah aku melayang dan kakiku tak berpijak lagi di dunia.

Chizuru, apakah aku yang melemah, ataukah kau yang menguat? Apakah seorang oni rupanya memiliki pesona bak Dewi yang luar biasa? Mengapa setiap kali aku memikirkanmu, seakan semangatku bertambah, dan tubuhku ringan? Semburat tipis muncul, dan aku mendapati diriku tersenyum sendiri layaknya orang gila.

Inikah rasanya dimabuk cinta? Kurasa aku menjadi pujangga akibat cinta ini. Apakah sebaiknya aku berganti profesi dari prajurit menjadi pujangga?

Astaga, aku jadi terlalu mendramatisir.

Kupandangi bulan yang bersinar terang di langit. Bulan sama sekali tak kotor oleh darah, meski bumi telah dibanjiri darah. Aku ingin Chizuru seperti bulan, dan aku siap menjadi tanah yang menampung segala kepedihan yang seharusnya untuknya.

"Hijikata-san," suara yang sangat familier bergetar masuk ke dalam telingaku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Yukimura Chizuru yang sejak tadi kupikirkan berada di depanku.

Dan semua itu terulang lagi. Kali keberapa ini kupertanyakan kesetiaannya padaku, dan tetap saja ia menjawab dengan pancaran yang sama dan kesiapan yang sama, bahwa selamanya ia akan berada di sisiku. Seperti ketika pertama kali ia memberikan darahnya padaku.

Aku tak mampu menahan diri lagi. Aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Ia mendongak memandangku. Kurengkuh dia dalam dekapanku.

"Aku rasa, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

Dan, aku menciumnya.

* * *

><p>Tuhan, bila aku boleh meminta sesuatu kini, aku rela melepaskan apapun, bahkan kehidupanku di kehidupan berikutnya. Tuhan, aku ingin hidup. Buatlah aku bertahan hidup. Agar wanita yang kini kutatap wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata ini tetap tersenyum -dengan aku di sisinya.<p>

Apakah kau keberatan, Tuhan?

Kupikir, kau memang keberatan.

Dalam setiap helaan nafasku yang melemah, aku mampu merasakan kehidupan perlahan mengkhianatiku. Serpihan jiwaku perlahan terbang dan bergabung dengan angin sepoi-sepoi. Sampai pada akhirnya, semuanya hilang dan musnah.

Aku sudah berada di sisi-Mu. Meninggalkan wanita itu dengan jasad-ku.

Kini aku di sini, sendiri. Memandangmu dengan hasrat rindu tak terbalas.

Apakah kau juga?

* * *

><p><strong>Fanfiksi macam apa ini, astaga. <strong>

**Vienny, pukul 10.50, 4 Juli 2010.**

**Review? **


End file.
